1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new method for reducing elevated serum lipid levels in mammals. Atherosclerosis, which is a form of arteriosclerosis, is rapidly becoming recognized as a major health problem today. The disease is characterized by deposition of lipids in the aorta, and in the cornonary, cerebral and peripheral arteries of the lower extremities. As the deposits increase, the danger of thrombus formation and occlusion exists. Although the origins of atherosclerosis are not fully understood, it has been observed that many people suffering from this disease exhibit elevated plasma lipid protein levels, of which cholesterol and triglycerides are major components. Despite the fact that dietary habits can contribute to lowering plasma lipoprotein levels, several therapeutic agents, such as estrogens, thyroxin analogues and sitosterol preparations have been employed for this purpose. Recently, ethyl 2-(p-chlorophenoxy)isobutyrate (clofibrate) has been shown to be an effective agent for reducing elevated triglyceride levels in humans.
This invention also relates to certain novel chemical compounds, useful for reducing serum lipid levels in mammals. These novel chemical compounds are derivatives of N-carbamoyl-2-phenylethenesulfonamide, which is also known as styrenesulfonylurea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arenesulfonamides, substituted on the nitrogen atom by a monosubstituted carbamoyl group (arenesulfonylureas), are a well-known class of organic compounds, some of which are known to have hypoglycemic properties. For example, N-(N-n-propylcarbamoyl)-p-chlorobenzenesulfonamide (chlorpropamide) and N-(N-n-butylcarbamoyl)-p-toluenesulfonamide (tolbutamide) are clinically-useful oral antidiabetic agents. However, there is a paucity of references in the literature to sulfonylureas in which the nitrogen atom of the urea moiety remote from the sulfonyl group carries two substituents other than hydrogen.
2-Phenylethenesulfonamides, substituted on the nitrogen atom by a carbamoyl group (styrenesulfonylureas), are not well known in the chemical or patent literature, although U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,437, issued Apr. 11, 1961, discloses a series of aralkenesulfonylureas with hypoglycemic properties.